


No place I'd rather be

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: The Who
Genre: M/M, idk please dont hate me and my sloppy writing, just like porn without actually being porn as well?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger falls for Pete almost immediately after he meets him. Things get a bit heated when Pete finally realizes the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No place I'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no clue why I did this. Kinda AU since they formed a band with Ray and John?? not Keith and John? IDK IDK  
> ALSO mention of the word f*g but don't worry the characters dont call each other that.

It started during their early years. Well the 'it' being Rogers stupid feelings towards his insanely attractive bandmate.

When they first met, Roger thought nothing but 'nerd'. What can he say, he wasn't a good person in high school and the stereotypes stayed. 

Pete was a nerd. He was, in the truest sense of the word. He dragged Roger to the most ridiculous sci-fi movies and made him read old comic books that the blonde didn't mind but pretended to. Pete was a dork but he was fun and nice and memorable.

His presence etched itself into Roger's brain. It was absolutely ridiculous how attached he got. They'd get booze and practice songs, trying to get the sound just right without the help of a drummer. Roger always tried to make him stay. Bought booze so Pete would be too drunk to leave, accidentally dropped his cig pack on the kitchen table so Pete would take them and feel obligated to stay.

Roger was sure Pete didn't want to spend that much time with him but he just couldn't help it. Pete was a ridiculously badass dork and Roger was incredibly in love with him and his apple scented shampoo that made his head buzz with a tingly feeling he tried really hard to ignore.

*  
Ignoring it got difficult when they met John Densmore and Ray Manzarek. Those dudes would drag them off to parties every night or cool beatnik events that ended in orgies. Roger loved them, he really did, but seeing Pete interact with everyone else except him hurt. Surely they could never appreciate his apple scent the way Roger did. Never.

After months of hard work Ray,John, Pete and Roger put out their first album under a ridiculous name called The Dho. Ray and Pete had made it up and giggled while at it. Roger had crushed his cigarette between his thumbs. That's the night Pete started looking at him weird. It never stopped.

*  
They were out one night, first paychecks had come in and Roger wanted to show off his new long locks. Ray and John had landed some chicks and Pete had been looking at a brunette with lust filled eyes. Roger just wanted to get back but surprisingly didn't have to go home alone.

He and Pete took a cab to Rogers' tiny flat, trying to unlock the door as they both laughed over Ray's dancemoves. Roger offered his friend a beer, expecting it to be a regular night - talking, listening to some good tunes and going to sleep in the morning to wake up again for another party.

This time it was different. Pete was quiet and Roger hoped he hadn't said something wrong.

"So.." Pete put his beer down and lit another cigarette.

"Yeah?" Roger didn't dare to say anything else.

"You..uh-You've been seeing someone lately?" 

Roger choked on his bottle and coughed the liquid up on his shirt. Sexy.

"No! Where'd ya get that idea?" He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to keep the mood fun and keep the electricity in the room at a normal level.

"I just thought that..uhh.." Pete got up from his armchair and sat next to Roger, their eyes locking in a steady gaze. 

Roger smiled brightly, trying to keep himself together. It wasn't working that well with Pete's gorgeous eyelashes just a few inches away and that mouth just waiting to be kissed raw.

"Look, you've been acting a bit strange lately and I - this sounds ridiculous - but nevertheless," Pete paused trying to find the right words. Rogers heart was about burst out of his chest.

"Are you interested in my girlfriend?" Pete quirked his eyebrows and Roger choked on his bottle. Again.

"What?!? No! Why the hell do you think that?" Roger elbowed his friend in the ribs, the same ones that he wanted to kiss all over and mark as his own. 

"You've been looking at her and me with those huge puppy eyes of yours and how - HOW should I react to that?" Pete was a bit angry. Roger just wanted to kiss that frown off his face. 

Roger, deeply confused and having very very bad thoughts about Pete's pale skin, held his breath. Just waiting for something, anything to happen. When nothing did he had to answer.

"Look, you probably mixed things up. I am totally not into your girl or you - I mean - not into anyone. I mean - yeah." 

Who was he kidding? Roger was the biggest geek of them all. He couldn't stop blushing and he just knew how red the tips of his ears were.

"Wait what?"

Roger couldn't read Pete's expression. It was a bit dumbfounded yet oddly happy. Did he like Roger's wording or is this some freaky 'find the fag' game? 

"I don't like anyone," Pete's gaze faltered and Roger hoped what he was gonna do would be rewarded. With that mouth on his cock. Or you know just kissing him would be fine too. 

"I'm absolutely-so-not in love with you and I am absolutely-so-not gonna kiss you." Rogers gaze darted towards that perfect mouth again and there was a smile. 

He surged forward then, kissing Pete softly and waiting for a response. Pete didn't make him wait long, jumped on his lap and grabbed his friends' biceps. Oh.

Roger opened his lips to let Pete's dominating tongue push in. His mind flashed with images of other places that tongue could be and he felt his cock twitch. OH. 

Pete grinned and pulled away, saliva on his lips. Roger licked it away and gave a smell peck towards the corner of the mans mouth. They smiled at each other and Pete slowly smoothed his hands over Rogers arms.

"I've been dreaming about your biceps for weeks. I don't know how much longer I would have-" Roger kissed him again, wanting to bite that pouty lower lip just to see how it would look. Puffy and red. Just what he wanted.

Pete chuckled and ducked his head in the crook of Roger's neck. The singer spread his legs some more, giving him space and waiting for the familiar feeling of wetness on his neck. Every single one of his lovers had a thing for his neck. What could he say though, he had it as well.

Instead of a wet bop all he heard and felt was Pete's hot breath. 

"You just smell like poppies and candy," Pete gave his neck a soft peck, smiling to himself.

"Poppies don't have a scent, idiot. I thought geeks like you would know." Roger laughed as Pete pinched his sides but the laughter died in his throat as the action made their erections grind together. 

"Oh fuck," Pete caught his breath and moved his hips again "Seems like you're the nerd here miste-FUCK!" Roger slid his hands away from Pete's nipples and his signal got through.

They got rid of the shirts just seconds later, roaming at each others bodies and trying to bite and kiss every inch of skin they could find. 

"You know," Roger hissed as Pete made it clear how much he loved those dark nipples of his. "I've wanted to sink my teeth in your back for a long fuckin' time and please- oh," Pete had a thing for backs as well as it seemed, his nails grazing over Roger's lower back and moving underneath his jeans.

They stopped talking for a while then and got rid of the pants and boxers. Completely naked was a good look on Pete.

"So as I tried to s-" Roger moaned as Pete grabbed his dick and gave it a few experimental strokes "-ay, please for the love of god let me have a go at your ribs." 

Pete smacked him "Oy, I'm not up for sale! Jesus christ what am I - cattle?" Roger grabbed his ass then making the giggles die and turn into deep moans.

Pete sat on his mates lap, and held onto Roger's biceps, the ones he loved so much. They kissed slowly, taking their time to explore and prepare for whatever they'd do next.

Roger moved his hands up and down Pete's body, in a taunting rhythm, scratching his blunt nails over those gorgeous shoulder blades and finally grabbing him by the hips.

"Do you want to-" Roger's finger edged the man's hole slowly "- or do you want me to..?" Roger looked at Pete's leaking cock and wanted nothing more than to suck him off.

"I guess I can- I can- try this-" Pete pushed himself on Roger's knuckles.

They smiled at each other as Roger hoped to find something useful. They went for butter even though Roger doubted it. Pete seemed convinced it would work.

Pete lowered himself on Rogers cock "Have you ever done this before?" Roger panted as Pete slowly looked up at him under those long lashes. The boy had beautiful cheekbones.

"I- yeah." Roger was now fully in, the heat of Pete all around him but his mind was way too occupied to enjoy it. 

"When? With who?" Roger was worried now, trying not to imagine Pete doing this with someone else. He was failing.

"With myself," Pete gasped as he slowly got up, the feeling too foreign. "I've liked boys since I was 14. I think I'd gone crazy without knowing what this felt like." He wiggled his hips and tried again, this time the moan came out a bit less painful.

"Can I watch you open yourself up sometime and you know-" Roger looked at himself in Pete and shuddered "-fingers deep and all that?" Goosebumps spread over his skin, imagining Pete and his long fingers, face all scrunched up and moaning, was too much for him.

"Yeah, fuck - yeah." 

*

Pete's bouncing, literally bouncing on Roger's cock gasping for air and holding onto Roger's shoulders for dear life. The slender man couldn't make himself get a good rhythm.

"I'm sorry I-" Pete moaned into Rogers ear "I can't keep up." He gasped then, pushing himself up, arms wobbling and legs giving out.

Roger pulled him in by those shoulder blades, palms spread out trying to form a soothing circle but failing miserably. Their chests are flush together as Roger tries to buck up into him.

"More -fuck- I need more!" Pete stopped all together looking at Roger, his eyes glazed and lips swollen.

Roger kissed him harshly and grabbed his hips, pushing the tall man down and then lifting him up again. Pete moaned in gratidude and thanked his biceps as they both reached their climax.

 

*

They lay on the floor, between clothes, trying their hardest to cool off. Roger grabbed a cigarette and kissed Pete before lighting it.

"You know," he surged down and marked up another spot on Pete's rib cage "I've been in love with you for ages and I never thought I could have this. Us."

Pete grabbed the cigarette and nodded "Neither did I," They smiled again, it becoming a habit now.

"I'm glad though. I really am." 

Roger flicked one of his nipples "You're just glad that you can geekify me," 

"Me? A geek? Look I'm not the one who started talking about poppies in the middle of sex!" Roger blushed, trying to look menacing but failing.

Roger kind of is a geek though. And he's absolutely proud of being one and loving one. 

"Stop giving me those puppy dog eyes or I'm throwing out that apple scented shampoo!"

"How did you know I like it?!?" 

"It's not hard to guess you know," Pete smirked "I've showered after you and there hasn't been a single drop left. What have you been using it for, huh?" 

"Shut it."


End file.
